The Real Ending of Starish
by Niutaki Sougo
Summary: Inilah Ending sesungguhnya dari Starish.


**Author's Note: Ahhh, aku baru aja gabung dengan yang namanya Fanfiction, sebelumnya dari Fiction Press.. Semoga Fic aku bisa membuat para readers suka… Fanfiction pertama ku adalah dari anime Uta no Prince Sama Maji Love, uwaahh, baru seminggu lalu nontonnya ^,.^ Animenya keren **

**Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

….

**The Real Ending of Starish**

© Niutaki Sougo

Chapter 1: The Road to Real Ending

….

_Ending bahwa ketujuh orang dalam Starish damai, adalah bohong. Mereka semua mempertaruhkan nama Starish untuk sekarang ini._

…**Skip!**

Akhirnya kepala sekolah menyetujui Haruka Nanami menjadi pembuat lagu untuk Starish. Nanami sama sekali tidak percaya, bahwa keenam orang itu bisa sukses. Dan nama yang diberikan kepala sekolah adalah "STARISH".

Didalam kelas banyak yang menatap Starish itu.."aku gak percaya kepala sekolah mau mengijinkan kita bersama Nanami!" kata Sho dengan hebohnya dan sangat senangnya. Sho tidak menyadari kalau banyak orang yang menatapnya sinis.

"iya aku juga tidak menyangkanya! Senang banget waktu tahu kita akan bersama menjadi satu dengan nama Starish! Keren~!" senang Ittoki dengan memasang wajah senangnya didepan Nanami. Bahkan, Ittokipun juga tidak menyadari ada pandangan mata yang menakutkan sedang tertuju padanya.

BRAKK… "apa yang kalian bicarakan, hah?" teriak seorang cowok dengan aura hitam menyelimuti badannya dan tidak lupa dia sudah merusak peralatan sekolah yaitu mejanya sendiri. "astaga! Black of Natsuki bangkit!" teriak Sho mencari-cari kacamata Natsuki yang seharusnya dapat meredam kekejaman seorang Natsuki. Natsuki Shinomiya, adalah cowok yang akan merusak jika tidak memakai kacamatanya.

"ah, pakai ini dulu saja." Kata Ichinose memakaikan kacamata kuda kepada Natsuki yang tampak begitu ganas dan haus darah. "dapat darimana coba!" teriak Sho sangat terkejut melihat kecerdikkan Ichinose.

"kalian bisa gak sih tenang sedikit," kata Hijirikawa sebal dengan semua orang yang sangat mengganggu kecuali Haruka. "hah, bunga mawar seindah kelakuan kalian!" kata Jinguuji dengan nada anehnya sambil menatap mereka semua.

"hah?" kaget semuanya terdiam dan menatap Jinguuji.

TING TONG… Istirahatpun tiba juga, saat mereka bertujuh akan pergi kekantin, mereka berpapasan dengan Tsukimiya-Sensei yang tampak begitu terburu-buru. Dan pandangan Tsukimiya-Sensei langsung berubah ketika melihat ketujuh orang dari Starish itu.

"heh kalian~…" kata Tsukimiya-Sensei dengan sempoyongan sambil menatap ketujuh orang itu dan tampak seperti zombie baru bangkit saja.

"a…ada apa, Sensei?" Tanya Haruka sangat cemas dan segera membantu Tsukimiya Sensei yang sempoyongan dilantai. "kalian…kalian…" kata Tsukimiya Sensei dengan ngos-ngosan dan sangat membuat penasaran.

"kenapa dengan kami?" Tanya Sho sangat penasaran dengan Tsukimiya Sensei yang tidak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya yang agak kelaki-lakian itu. "kalian… akan…" kata Tsukimiya Sensei lagi-lagi menghentikan laju bicaranya dan sangat membuat gila semua personil Starish.

"kenapa! Kami akan?" teriak Ittoki sangat penasaran dan memasang pose sebal sekali didepan Tsukimiya Sensei. "kenapa sih!" sebal Sho mengeluh lagi. "kenapa Sensei? Ayo jawab!" kata Nanami sangat cemas dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh seorang Sensei ini. "hah, ada apa sih ini?" bingung Ichinose sambil menunggu jawaban. "hei, terburu-buru bukan tipe orang yang menjadi idaman lho." Kata Jinguuji mulai lagi melakukan hal yang gak perlu dan itu juga sangat merugikan.

"berisik! Baik! Kalian akan berlibur ke Okinawa setelah ini untuk membuat video klip disana. Jadi segeralah berkemas-kemas!" kata Tsukimiya Sensei dengan lancar dan bahkan terlalu cepat. Jadinya kayak kaset rusak. Dan kaset rusak itu membuat semua orang kejatuhan batu besar. TING TONG, dan tidak lupa kaset rusak itu membuat bel masuk kelas berbunyi.  
"gitu Sensei?" Tanya Sho dengan datar. "iya. Kenapa? Kalian tidak senang kalau liburan? Apa tempatnya kurang menarik.. Karena menurut Sensei juga kurang menarik lho." Tanya Tsukimiya Sensei dengan wajah puppy eyes didepan mereka semua dan menjelaskan hal yang gak penting.

Semuanya terdiam dengan wajah datar dan sama sekali tidak bersuara, bahkan hanya terdengar bunyi langkah para murid yang akan masuk kedalam kelas mereka masing-masing. "kalian kenapa sih?" Tanya Tsukimiya Sensei masih sempoyongan dilantai sambil memasang wajah Innocent.

"SENSEI TAHU GAK…" kata Sho menekankan bahwa dia sedang marah dan tampaknya ingin menyadarkan sesuatu kepada Tsukimiya Sensei yang masih memasang wajah Innocentnya itu.

"hah? Gak." Jawab Tsukimiya Sensei sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Yaitu…

"TAHU GAK KALAU KAMI MENUNGGU OCEHAN SENSEI SAMPAI SETENGAH JAM!" teriak Sho dengan sebalnya dan tidak segan-segan berteriak bahkan sampai menumpahkan air liur dengan derasnya. "Kami itu… LAPAR!" teriak Ittoki sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah tidak bisa tertahankan lagi. Dilorong yang sepi ini, menjadi lorong yang ramai.."cacing-cacing dalam perutku sudah meminta untuk kuberi makan dengan penuh kasih. Oh Sensei, tahukah kamu soal ITU?" teriak seorang penyair bodoh dan menyebalkan dan tentunya semuanya tahu itu suara nyaring siapa.

"akukan gak salah~!" kata Sensei dengan wajah Innocent dan berkaca-kaca didepan semua personil Starish.

"GAK SALAH…!" teriak semuanya tanpa kecuali didepan Tsukimiya Sensei dengan sangat marah. Dan semuanya nampak mau membunuh bahkan memotong-motong yang namanya Tsukimiya Sensei.

*.*

*3*

Akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam kelas dengan cemberut dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran Tsukimiya Sensei karena kelaparan. Mereka semua menjadi korban busung lapar tingkat tinggi.

"hm hm" bunyi speaker yang tiba-tiba berbunyi dan tampaknya akan ada pengumuman dari ruang kepala sekolah. Semuanya langsung terfokus pada speaker yang sedang "hm hm". "bagi yang mempunyai nama sesuai yang saya sebut, diharapkan keruang kepala sekolah sekarang juga! Haruka Nanami, Ichinose Tokiya, Ren Jinguuji, Syo Kurusu, Masato Hijirikawa, Otoya Ittoki, dan Natsuki Shinomiya. CEPAT! GAK PAKAI LAMA!" teriak Kepala sekolah dari speaker dan tentu saja itu membuat speakernya (DUARR) meledak seketika. "eehh?" terkejut semua orang dikelas sambil menatap betapa kasihannya speaker itu.

"ayo bagi yang disebutkan segera menuju ruangan." Kata Tsukimiya Sensei mempersilakan ketujuh orang yang dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah itu.

"huh," kata ketujuh orang itu mengabaikan Tsukimiya Sensei yang tampak begitu sok baik dan sok cute didepan mereka semua. "hiks.." sedih Tsukimiya Sensei dan mengusap air matanya dengan handuk.

Diruangan kepala sekolah, "kalian sudah dijelaskan oleh Tsukimiya Sensei mengenai video klip bukan? Sesuai semua itu, mulai hari ini kalian berkemas dan besok pagi kita akan segera menuju Okinawa. Tidak lupa! Disana kita akan membuat konser juga sebagai perkenalan!" kata kepala sekolah menunjukkan foto panggung yang sudah dipesan di Okinawa. Mereka bertujuh nampak kaget dan begitu tidak percaya bahwa mereka sudah benar-benar debut.

"kami setuju." Kata semuanya dengan kompak dan sama sekali tidak ada keluhan.

"akhirnya kami akan membuat video klip!" kata Ittoki dengan senangnya sambil menatap mata Nanami yang juga nampak senang. "iya!" kata Nanami singkat. Nanami menunjukkan kebahagiaannya melalui wajah cantiknya itu.

"semua perlengkapan Starish sudah siap di Okinawa, termasuk kostum dan semua yang kalian butuhkan pada saat konser maupun pembuatan video klip. Kalian akan ditemani oleh wali kelas kalian, Tsukimiya dan Ryuuya Hyuuga." Kata kepala sekolah menjelaskan semua yang sudah pasti akan dipertanyakan oleh ketujuh orang itu.

Semuanya setuju dengan tawaran yang lebih tepatnya paksaan sebagai seorang yang akan debut. Memang akan menyusahkan, tapi mereka akan berusaha menjadi penyanyi terbaik di Internasional untuk Nanami. Tidak memandang haling rintang yang ada, hanya Nanami yang akan mereka kejar.

"Nanami!" kata semuanya tersenyum pada Nanami dan mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka akan berjuang demi Nanami dan perjuangan ini juga berhasil berkat kerja keras Nanami.

*.*  
*3*

Keesokan harinya, mereka sudah berada disekolah dengan membawa koper masing-masing. Mereka masih menunggu kehadiran kepala sekolah, meski disana sudah ada Tsukimiya Sensei dan Ryuuya Sensei.  
"kalian…" kata Tsukimiya Sensei berusaha mengajak ngobrol murid-muridnya itu. Dan tampaknya itu menjadi sia-sia. Karena apa… mereka semua tidak menganggap kalau Tsukimiya Sensei ada. "kok kayaknya ada burung berbicara ya." Kata Sho dengan kejamnya. "mana Sho~?" Tanya Natsuki memasang wajah cute didepan Sho. Oh ya, Natsuki dengan kacamata adalah Natsuki yang menyeramkan juga. Bahkan membuat trauma Sho, Natsuki sangat menyukai hal cute salah satunya mendandani Sho seperti cewek.

"kalian kapan dewasanya sih?" Tanya Ichinose memasang wajah risih. "udah dewasa lho kita. Bener gak?" Tanya Jinguuji membuat suasana semakin buruk dan akan terjadi perang dunia deh. "iya, gimana sih Ichinose. Bodoh banget!" kata Sho dengan mudahnya menghina-hina Ichinose.

"kau…!" teriak sebal Ichinose sembari mengeluarkan taring tersembunyinya. "uwaaaa!" teriak Sho sangat kaget melihat Ichinose yang ganas mengejar-ngejarnya dibelakang dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat bagaikan kilat

"kau akan kubunuh anak kecil bodoh menyebalkan dan gak tahu diri!" teriak Ichinose masih saja mengejar Sho yang masih saja lari dan tidak mau berhenti. "biarin aja! Lihat aja, di Okinawa aku gak mau bekerja sama dengan orang sepertimu! Orang yang bodoh dan tidak berbakat!" teriak Sho dengan sebalnya dan mungkin Sho tidak menyadari apa yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. "memangnya kau pikir aku mau, hah?" sebal Ichinose masih saja mengejar Sho.

"hei, sudahlah! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Sho! Ichinose!" teriak Nanami sangat cemas dengan mereka berdua yang bertengkar tiada henti didepan Nanami. "huh!" sebal Sho dan Ichinose langsung berhenti karena suruhan Nanami dan mereka berdua saling memalingkan wajah mereka. Semua orang juga sangat kebingungan bagaimana mau menghentikan emosi sesaat mereka berdua, bahkan Sho juga mengikrarkan bahwa dia tidak mau bekerja sama dengan Ichinose saat di Okinawa, juga sebaliknya.

"semoga tidak terjadi apapun." Pikir Nanami menatap kedua orang yang sedang emosi itu.

*.*  
*q*

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author's Note II: Thanks buat yang sudah mau baca Fanfiction Niutaki ^^  
Bisa minta tolong review dong… Soalnya ini adalah Fanfiction Niutaki yang pertama… Niutaki masih butuh bimbingan para Senpai-Senpai semua..**

**Sankyu…**

**Always Smile –Niutaki Sougo- **


End file.
